The Forgotten
by AstraDragon42
Summary: On the outside Yoi seems to be a normal girl leading a somewhat normal life, but everyone has their secrets. And Yoi has plenty she's keeping from everyone: Including herself. (A/N: This is what one of my old fics was going to originally be. Hope you enjoy, and if you do you should follow it to see my updates! :P)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wolf's Rain.**

**I hope this shall suffice.**

Cheza's POV

A long, never ending, perpetual darkness of which there is only silence and the cold. This is all I know, this is all I have known, and this is all I will know. I am alone and I am decaying here. While somewhere out there Paradise also decays. There is only one hope...

...Kiba...

… You are my only hope...

...

...Hurry...

…

...Please...

…

… …

POV Change: Unknown

I hear the voice that whispers death to me. I see his dark grin hidden behind a mask. I see his wolf's eye that he tries so hard to keep secret. I smell the death that he brings wherever he goes. I sense his hatred for the wolves, yet he wishes to use them to open his own paradise.

Far away the wolf of white bleeds. His snowy coat splotched with blood. As he begins his search for paradise, he begins to bring the world to it's end-

…

A man's voice pulled me out of my sleep, "you have awakened..."

"Huh?" I tilted my head slightly. I looked around, unsure of where I was. "Who are you? What's going on?"

The man's blue eye widened and his brow twitched. I could see the anger and twist of disappointment, "Hmm... Disappointing," he sighed.

I tilted my head a little more, "Where are we? What's going on? Why am I wherever here is?"

He sighed, "You should rest more."

"I'm not tired, honestly..." I said, confused. _Who is this man, and what does he want from me?_

He removed his eyepiece revealing a golden eye. Before I knew it, my world went black.

…

When I woke up I was suspended in what felt like some sort of liquid. I opened my eyes to see darkness, yet I could sense people. One of them an unsuspecting woman,, the other was a man with a wolf's eye. The woman fell, her mind slipping out of consciousness.

The man spoke in a soothing tone, yet behind it I could sense a malicious intent, "...can you sense my presence? Though your eyes do not see me. You have nothing to fear,"the liquid began to drain, "you are awake now."

I felt myself, which is not myself, fall from where 'I' was suspended. The man caught me and continued talking, "It's been a long time, Cheza. You have nothing to fear. We can finally set out on our journey."

I once again felt myself fade...

…

**A/N: I understand that the "Unknown" character doesn't make sense, but that's kind of the point.**

**Think of this person as an oracle of sorts who is also crazy and locked in a psych ward.**

**Now then, please review.**

**Also this was a short chapter, but they're going to be longer in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note: The "..." on their own line is a transition between time and place. **

**I don't own Wolf's Rain.**

**I hope this will suffice.**

Unknown POV

Upon my waking up I felt panicked upon realizing I had been kidnapped. As the drowsiness began to wear off, I realized that once again I wasn't me in my dream. I was in a pretty much empty room with a couch I was now sitting on. Anyway, whoever this Cheza woman was, I have the sneaking suspicion that she's in trouble if she stays with the man... Come to think of it I couldn't see his face, but he did sound familiar. Almost like... I knew him... from...

"You're awake once more," The man said.

"You know, you wouldn't have the problem of waiting for me to wake up if you were to not put me to sleep," I remarked, "It's kind of basic logic. Besides, what do you hope to achieve, Darcia? Where are we."

His eyes widened (we can only assume that both of them did, because he kinda has the eye patch), and he grew speechless.

I looked around, "What? Was it something I said?"

"How do you know my name?" He questioned. I had no previous knowledge of his name. I had not met him before. He was a complete stranger, yet I knew his name almost as if we had been friends for years. His question had posed a great point, and I had no way to return from it.

"No idea," I said honestly with a shrug.

"Then how did you...?"

"I don't know, again!" I said.

"..." the room filled with a silence that seemed maddening.

Slowly a smile grew on his face. It crept me the heck out. He switched the subject, "Do you know how to get to paradise?"

"What? Paradise? What does that have to do with anything?" I retorted, twisting my face in confusion.

"..." the room filled with silence again.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other I let out an annoyed groan, "What do you want from me?! At first I thought you weren't terrible, but then you're like 'no go back to sleep,' then you're like 'oh terribly sorry about that, here let's be friends' now you're like 'oops I'm just using you for my own selfish purposes. I just want to find paradise.' What's wrong with you? Like what's so important in Paradise?"

Either I was imagining it, or steam was rolling out his ears. Either way he was pissed. I had crossed the line, just a bit further than I intended. While I'm at it I didn't really have a point, I just kinda poked the bear with the stick... And now the bear's pissed.

"What's your point?" Darcia glared, as he reached to his eyepiece. He began to feel the fabric, and was about to pull it off. Of course he wanted an answer first, and of course I didn't have one... until I BS'd one right on the spot!

"My point is you're not cohesive! You're tactless!" I shouted. It made me sound childish that I would go after his style (or whatever you want to call it), but honestly I was buying for time at this point. Whatever was going to happen, I didn't want to go back to sleep again. Who knows where I would wake up next, and what would I wake up from anyway?

There was another silence, "You..." he began and outlined the eye patch, "...should rest." he removed the thing and continued talking, "You've been up a little too long."

I growled and began to retort, but he used the golden eye, and once again I fell into a deep... deep... … darkness... … …

…

I was once again not in my body. No, instead my conscience decided to drift away... and I saw... no... experienced... myself fading...

Fading... Why? …Who's fault is this...?

...Darcia... it's his fault. The man with the wolf eye... Cheza... He stole Cheza. To go to paradise... Paradise? Why? What's waiting for him in paradise? What's waiting for anyone in Paradise? I cannot say for sure. I may be able to see far... But I cannot see that far. The end of the world may be here, but Paradise is a long way away.

… you must follow … will lead … to Paradise … and when … begins … the … will parish...

…fading...

…

I woke to the sound of several ringing explosions. I felt a cold breeze hit me from almost everywhere. I looked around only to realize I was in an airship. I discovered the explosions were being fired from said airship. And who was the only other person in the same ship?...Well I guess it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I said Darcia, right?

The two of us made brief eye contact before alarms and bells rang out from the control panel. A female robotic voice came over the speakers form somewhere and chirped that we had 20 seconds until impact. I realized the angle at which we were flying. By my calculations and the rough decent so far, I realized that there was absolutely zero percent chance of us actually being able to land the ship safely.

I sucked in a quick breath, "Computer lady... how our our chances of survival?"

It responded, "_less than 3% chance of survival upon impact_."

"There's no good news is there?" I asked, question aimed at Darcia.

He shook his head, "Not for you."

"Well," I began my retort, and slowly made my way to the open exit, "I think I'll just jump out and have fun kissing the ground. At least if I don't survive I'll go splat, and you know... that's how I want it to be."

I was halfway there. I made a break for it, and was surprised that he didn't catch up to me. Implying he didn't want to catch up to me. Well whatever. I lept out without a second thought. Somewhere in my memory I recall the quote "leap before you think." Well this advice has done me well for my death. I'll see you all in the afterlife...

…Now is it me or is falling by death a lot shorter than it seems? Because in a matter of seconds I hit my watery grave with a hard slam. That went not as graceful as I hoped. In fact I'm pretty sure that even if I did know how to dive from like 50 feet, I still wouldn't be as prepared. Seriously that fall felt like 50 feet in 5 seconds.

I'm also pretty sure that if I knew how to swim, it also wouldn't help me. Either way I felt the impact hard enough, the water I landed in was about six feet where I landed. I suspected that it went deeper in the center of the lake, but I didn't want to find out.

Either way the problem of not being able to swim didn't really occur to me until I was under the surface. I was rolling, kicking... I felt like I blacked out. First that isn't good to begin with, and if you add a few tons or whatever of water... Well blacking out and water, that's not a good combination.

Eventually I somehow managed to break the surface, and when I did I found a pair of eyes staring at me. I stared back, and for a brief moment all was calm. Until a large explosion rang through the atmosphere, and until my world went fuzzy. However I thought I heard myself mutter a word, but even if I did it was just lost when my world went from fuzzy to black.

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two of my Wolf's Rain fic. Please post a review below, and if you enjoied and want to read more please follow the story. I have random update times, and I wouldn't want any of you to forget something that you want to continue to read.**

**Now that I've gotten the mandatory part out of the way... I completely forgot what this fic is called...oh mah gah that's sad. The title is kind of important, but whatevs. If you didn't read the description (which you should do that), then I believe I said the character's name was Yoi. That's kinda important and I'm going to tell you why later. I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say for now. Buh Bai mah friends! :P**


End file.
